Kirk Thornton
|birthplace = Portland, Oregon, U.S. |family = Julie Nesbitt (spouse) Chloe Thornton (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |first_appearance = |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-current |status = Active |agent = CESD |website = Kirk Thornton }}Kirk Thornton (born May 13, 1956) is an American voice actor, director, and script writer working mainly with English-language versions of Japanese anime shows. He is known for playing tough or grouchy men in dubbed anime and video games. According to Anime News Network, Thornton boasts the most credits of any male voice actor who does English language dubbing, and in the field in general, is second only to Wendee Lee in total credits. To date he has been in over two hundred voice-over productions for Japanese animation. Some of his most notable roles include Brandon Heat in Gungrave, Hotohori in Fushigi Yūgi, Jin in Samurai Champloo, Hajime Saito in Rurouni Kenshin, Jet Link in Cyborg 009, Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and numerous Digimon. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fake Lupin (ep. 16), Jinkuro (ep. 21), Thug (ep. 22), Ghouls (eps. 50-51) **Schmidt (Streamline Dub; ep. 145) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Toki, Spade, Amiba, Villager (ep. 1), Medica (ep. 2), God's Army Commander (ep. 6), Temjina (ep. 19), Fang Clan Member (ep. 23), Kenshiro Look-Alike (ep. 31), Amiba's Servant (ep. 33) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Sakiko's Father (ep. 20), Additional Voices (Viz Media Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Principal (ep. 51) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Milton Massen *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Guile (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Chō Sawagejō, Kanryu Takeda, Jinpu, Grandfather (ep. 2), Thug 4 (ep. 2), Cop 5 (ep. 3), Cop Victim 2 (ep. 3), Activist 3 (ep. 4), Drunk (ep. 4), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hajime Saitō, Heihachiro Sasaki (eps. 15-16), Sakuramaru (eps. 19-21), Ginjo (eps. 26-27), Soldier (ep. 46), Officer (ep. 53), Samurai Child 1 (ep. 53), Kaita (eps. 84-88), Sanada Ninja (ep. 86), Police Officer (ep. 89), Laborer (ep. 91), Officer (eps. 92-93), Office Worker (ep. 93), Water Clan Shiki (ep. 93), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Asimov Solensan (ep. 1) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Crackerjack (ep. 14), Ark Manaf (ep. 23) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Rai-Dei the Blade, Barfly 2 (ep. 1), Barfly 5 (ep. 1), Sheriff (ep. 1), Panicking Townsman (ep. 3), Cop (ep. 4), Man C (ep. 11), Gossiper 1 (ep. 14), Ship Dweller (ep. 21), Townsman (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - R. Instro (ep. 6) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Demosthenes (ep. 5) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Professor Gale, King of Atlantis (ep. 19) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Roy Matthews (ep. 6), Waiter (ep. 9), Unias Operative (ep. 10) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Jet Link (Cyborg 002), Black Ghost Agent (ep. 2) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shinji Ibu, Tomoya Izumi, Coach Kato *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Berial, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Narrator, Urizane, Hideki (ep. 1), Street Punk (ep. 1), Man A (ep. 2), Man (ep. 5), Commander of HOLY (ep. 6), Worker (ep. 10), Council Member (ep. 14), Subordinate B (ep. 14), Alter User (ep. 15), Spectator D (ep. 15), Mainland Officer (ep. 25) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Orca (ep. 28) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Ken Edmundo, Magnagalia Convict (eps. 3 & 7), Man B (ep. 4), Blues Duella (ep. 8), Hooligan B (ep. 8), Pickpocket (ep. 9), Soldier C (ep. 10), Hospitalized Driver (ep. 11), Carlos (eps. 12-13), Siberian Villager (ep. 17), Yakuza Henchman C (ep. 18), Thief A (ep. 18), Bodyguard A (ep. 20), Driver (ep. 21), Gazaardoll Soldier (ep. 26), Officer D (ep. 26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku, Anbu Commander, Tazuna, Zō, Tea Daimyō, Akahoshi, Gennō, Murakumo Kurama, Teguse (ep. 11), Hosho (ep. 135), Land of Green's Minister (ep. 187) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Cerulean Knight (eps. 5-9) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ugaki, Eikichiro Saido, Hiyosu, Zennosuke Kurumadani, Gyokaku Kumoi, Hinagiku, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Baptistin, Gaspard Caderousse, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Jin *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Big G's Dad *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Galand, Waillo *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Master Roshi, Champa, Galbee (ep. 15) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Snek, Sitch, Fukegao, Subterranean King, Frog Man, Zeniru *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - André Gide, Mimic Member (eps. 14 & 16) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Shigeru ‘Chombo’ Tomota (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Hakushin Society Boardmember, Submarine Crewman (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Chujo Shizuo (ep. 7) (Manga Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - George Thomson Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Gustav, Archbishop (Streamline Dub) **Count Cagliostro (Animaze Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Professor Topolov (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Sheriff Dalton, Lee's Messenger, Inn Worker (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Utsusu Mujuro, Hanza, Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Hiei (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Guile *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Steve *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Launch Observation Team, Uprising Comrade B *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Mamo, Additional Voices Voice Director *Bleach *Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone *Naruto *S-CRY-ed Writer *Bleach External Links *Kirk Thornton at the Internet Movie Database *Kirk Thornton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis